


Kinktober 2019

by DinosaurPlant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Come, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, Kinky Shit, M/M, Ohhhh Boy, Okay now we are getting into the kink prompts, Other tags I forgot to add:, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, S&M, Spanking, day four:, day one:, day three:, day two:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurPlant/pseuds/DinosaurPlant
Summary: This is my Kinktober 2019. It all takes place in one au, and I (accidentally) wrote an intro for it. Said intro sucks, but I promise the actual kink chapters are better. Fun.





	1. Day 0: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'll title each chapter by its kink, but here are the days:
> 
> 1\. Crossdressing  
2\. Bondange  
3\. S&M  
4\. Come (marking, swallowing, etc.)  
5\. Temperature play  
6\. Sex toys  
7\. Use of some kind of bdsm equipment (whip, spreader bar, etc.)  
8\. Exhibitionism  
9\. Sex tape  
10\. Webcam/skype  
11\. Sensory deprivation  
12\. Pet play  
13\. Fisting  
14\. Stripping/lapdances  
15\. Spanking/hair pulling  
16\. Foreplay  
17\. Dirty talk  
18\. Mirror sex  
19\. Humiliation  
20\. Morning sex  
21\. Cockwarming/Objectification  
22\. Rope play  
23\. Somnophilia  
24\. Food play  
25\. Mile high club  
26\. Sex in a public place  
27\. Omorashi  
28\. Sugar daddy  
29\. Orgasm control/delay/denial  
30\. Roleplay  
31\. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is where day 1 is ACTUALLY supposed to go

Eren Jaeger was many things.

He was hardworking. He was stubborn, to the point of it being a problem. He stood up for what he believed in and had a mean justice streak. He was an attractive, compassionate young man with a big heart and a determination to do what was right. He was a volunteer, an advisor, a mentor to those in need and someone who was always eager to learn, to grow, to become a better person and improve the world while he was at it.

He was also one kinky motherfucker. And, by a great stroke of luck, was dating Levi, who shared his passion for the more…unsavory things. Things that would make a whore blush and a sex toy salesperson do a double take.

But honestly, they were the happiest damn motherfuckers out there by being with each other and, even though they were widely considered a menace to society (and were both menaces even before they met), they had melded together so seamlessly that when someone who had met one or both of them within the past four years, they could not honestly picture Levi without him constantly having to hold Eren back from fighting anyone (or anything, that telephone pole has been through too much for its own good), or Eren without needing to poke Levi every few minutes to stop him from making a shit joke in front of the Queen of England.

Eren Jaeger, despite his lack of, well, innocence, thought himself to be a very normal young man. If one ignored the fact that he was in a very serious going-on-four-years relationship with a man. Well, that’s not really odd, being gay is hardly unordinary, and definitely not strange. But, typically, gay relationships did not feature a 19-year age difference. And even if they did, usually one of the men was not a billionaire. And even of the off-chance that those two qualities applied to the relationship, it wasn’t exactly typical for them both to not be the most law-abiding citizen. And generally, the partners met at a coffee shop, or in a bookstore, or through a friend. A very nice, love-at-first-sight kind of start to a relationship. Not so much their beginning.

And, when they were prompted to explain exactly how they had met, they first asked the person’s age, social status, and childhood experiences to determine whether or not they were sufficient to traumatize with the full details of exactly how they met. The official story was that at the company party (in which it all started) they had been introduced to each other by Grisha Jaeger, Eren’s father and a potential business partner of Levi’s. Over the time in which Grisha and Levi had hashed out a deal between their companies, Eren and Levi had gotten more and more attracted to each other, eventually resulting in Levi asking Eren out. This start of their relationship was quite sweet, honestly, and also nearly entirely untrue.

They _had_ met at Levi’s company’s party, and they _had_ been introduced to each other by Grisha, but they typically neglected the finer details of their first meeting, those being that although they were introduced by Grisha, they had already met. In Levi’s office. When Levi had walked in on Eren (illegally) drinking his newly-bought, only-for-times-when-people-are-being-exceptionally-idiotic-today (or when Hanji pays him a “surprise visit”), bottle of whiskey. Straight from the bottle, too, Levi still gave Eren shit about that. And, of course, the only logical course of action in that situation, was to fuck. _Duh_.

And fuck they did, and because of it, Levi had developed some…problems. Namely that, thanks to Eren’s lube (which he just happened to have on hand) Levi can no longer think of strawberries without imagining what exactly went down in his office that night. Also, he can no longer look at those stars children stick on their ceiling (_really_ Eren? Glow-in-the-dark condoms?). 

But why was Eren at some random (to him) guy’s company party? Well, the day they met (and subsequently fucked) happened to be Eren’s birthday. So, of course, like any good new-adult, Eren had plans to get absolutely _fucked_ up. Like, hardcore. Which is saying something, because he had an _extensive_ history of getting majorly fucked up, in all senses of the word (his asshole felt weird for _days_ after a very memorable threesome [foursome? He didn’t really know]). And, to confirm the exact details of said fucking-up, he was texting his rival good friend Jean. And Jean proceeded to send Eren a text containing the words, “You are attending the party with me, correct?”, to which Eren replied with a prompt, “Yes.” Except it wasn’t Jean. It was Eren’s dad, and he really should have clued in considering the proper grammar, correct spelling, and lack of insults towards Eren’s status as a man. Eren had forgotten, in his excitement to get shit-faced, that him and his dear father had had a conversation earlier that week about Eren attending a potential business partner’s company party. And, due to Eren’s mistake, he, on his 18th birthday, was going to a company party with a bunch of stuffy old men, to learn about a business he didn’t even want to be involved in. So of course, what does a sensible young adult do when denied the basic necessities of sex and alcohol, than to look for sex and alcohol? Eren, in quite the lucky strike, managed to find both of those at some random guy’s company party, which, because fate was _really_ fucking with him that day, lead to him getting a romantic partner who he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon (or ever. Probably ever.)

Okay, so maybe Eren and his relationships _weren’t_ the most normal, and maybe he ought to learn to get to know someone before taking their dick up his ass (hey, they were both hot and willing, Eren happened to have lube and condoms, why not?), but still, he was happy and committed and he _really_ could have done worse in terms of romantic partners (those _abs_). And besides, starting off as secret fuckbuddies before becoming genuine boyfriends did have its upsides. Namely, they knew what each other liked _very_ well by the time they started dating, so there was none of that I-secretly-want-to-be-spanked-and-call-you-daddy. Hell no. The spanking and daddy kink were going on by the second day they knew each other, which to them was kind of the point where they decided “shit, this is the best goddamn sex I’ve ever had (and I’ve had a lot), and I’m keeping this guy around so we can fuck like bunnies until the day one of us dies”. Seriously, starting off as acquaintances-with-benefits is severely underrated. And besides, they _did_ end up dating, and hell if it hasn’t been the best nearly-four-years of their life.

Eren and Levi were, four years later, in a happy, committed relationship. They went on dates, had sex, fucked with people, bickered like an old married couple, had more sex, and overall were the picture-perfect example of the ideal relationship. Sure, they participated in some activities not widely regarded as “normal” by the general public, but they truly were in love.

And to think, this all started with a wrong number text by Eren.


	2. Day 0: Intro

Armin was, for lack of better words, Eren’s favorite person to traumatize with unnecessarily detailed accounts of his and Levi’s sex life. And, because of this, Armin was frequently dragged along as help for when Eren wanted to “surprise” Levi with presents that symbolized his affection for the man. Which is how Armin found himself being dragged around the women’s section one of the mall’s clothing shops by Eren.

“Armin, here!” Eren piled more clothes into his unfortunate friend’s arms, and the sight of Armin barely being able to see over the mountain of clothes didn’t deter him in the slightest. Eren searched through the shop excitedly, and Armin’s regrets only grew with each addition to the pile. Eventually, though, Eren seemed satisfied with his choices in clothing, and he led his unlucky companion towards the changing rooms. Fortunately for them, the changing rooms were large and private, so Eren could show off to his heart’s content.

The first thing Eren tried on was a leather skirt. While they both agreed it made Eren’s ass look absolutely divine, it was very hard to move in and would take too long to get off. That skirt was tossed into the nope pile, and they continued through what ended up being 17 articles of clothing. Eventually, though, they came to a decision. Eren, in all his crossdressing glory, would don a teal skater miniskirt that matched his eyes, which went perfectly with the ribbed off-white tank top and thigh-high white sheer stockings. Although Armin was a reluctant participant in the choosing of these items, he had to admit Eren looked sexy as fuck. He was just thankful he wouldn’t be there when Levi got home, there were some things he just couldn’t unsee.

They bought the clothes (Eren being completely oblivious to the shock on the woman’s face when they paid with a black card), and Eren, after dropping off Armin, took his happy ass straight home to prepare himself for Levi.

_______________________________________

Eren was very thankful for his friendships with drag queens. Not only because they were awesome fucking people, but also because they had taught him the ins and outs of makeup. And damn, was it useful now. As he sat back and looked at his perfectly blended nude eyeshadow and his lips painted to the gods, he knew that tonight he was going to get fucked so goddamn good his ass will feel empty for a week. And damn if he wasn’t excited.

Eren checked the time - it was 5:30. He still had some time to kill, thank god, he needed to get ready. Not just himself, but the whole damn house. Atmosphere was important, kids.

Finding candles that didn’t make a big-ass mess was easier said than done, but he had gotten them, and their sweet rose smell and dim lighting contributed greatly to his efforts. He also dusted, mopped, and vacuumed the entire house, nothing turned Levi on more than a clean home. Eren had learned of Levi despising mess fairly quickly, coming on his desk had led to a deep-cleaning process he’d rather not repeat. But a house whose floors could be eaten off of? Now _that_ was bound to get Levi in the mood. He had already _very_ thoroughly cleaned himself inside and out earlier, so he didn’t have to worry about that. He had also placed a bowl of water and two large towels on one of their nightstands, knowing fully well Levi would appreciate it. As much as he loved the sex, aftercare was just as important, and Eren never liked Levi to leave him for too long. So, he had prepared for the eventual cleanup. All he had to do now, was wait.

Waiting ended up being boring as fuck. At first it was fun, the anticipation made him squirm in his position on the bed. But an hour later? He was counting the marks on the celling (very few, how did Levi even _reach_ up there?). He was also pretty damn sure his leg had gone numb. Sure, laying splayed out in a position he got from porn images online _did_ seem to have its benefits at first (namely, he looked hot enough he’s pretty sure he could get the straightest man on his knees), but at this point it was just downright uncomfortable. Not to mention the skirt kept on riding up, and he was getting a crick in his neck from not being able to lay it on the pillow in fear of smearing his makeup.

_Fuck it_, he decided around the time his leg got pinpricks, _I’m gonna start without him and he’s gonna like it_. It took him barely any time to find the lube, sometimes it payed to have a boyfriend who was a stickler for organization. He went with the basic one they always had on hand, too lazy to look for their more unique purchases. He contemplated on whether to keep on or take off the lacy men’s lingerie underwear, a last-minute decision he had made when he was putting on the skirt. After a few seconds of debate, he decided to keep them on, figuring it could part of his surprise to Levi. Levi loved seeing him all dressed up and pretty, knowing Eren did this for him and only him. Didn’t hurt that Eren had legs to die for and an ass that deserved its own religious following. So, Eren figured the underwear could stay.

He carefully lubed up three fingers, already looking forward to the stretch. No matter how many times him and Levi fucked, he always managed to remain just as tight. Eren had no idea how, but he figured he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Being aware of this, he knew he should be careful and slow, him getting prepared was always one of the gentler aspects of his and Levi’s sex life.

Gradually, he inserted his finger. He always preferred Levi to prepare him, the angle his wrist was at was uncomfortable and he couldn’t get nearly as deep. He figured he could deal this time, though. When he finally got as much of his finger as he could in, he threw back his head and panted lightly. This…this was what he craved so much. The burn, the feeling of being filled, he _loved_ it. He would spend his days being on Levi’s cock if he could, constantly feeling that beautiful stretch of being so, _so_ full. His body was shaking with anticipation of what was to come. And he was only on one finger.

After sliding his finger in and out a few times, he felt ready enough to thrust in another. Slowly, he stretched himself out, writhing on the bed with the sensation. He began to scissor his fingers, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open and gasping for air. He was going torturously slow, the feeling of wanting more, more, _more_ sending shocks through his body. But he kept himself at a measured pace, knowing the fun was yet to begin and that he always felt better when he took his time getting riled up. Gingerly, he slipped in a third finger, shivers wracking his body. He moaned, a low and guttural sound, not only from the feeling but also from knowing what this would lead too. His surroundings felt like too much, the silky sheets, the soft skirt, even his lacey underwear. It overwhelmed him, but he craved _so much more_.

“Well isn’t this a welcome surprise.” He heard a deep voice say. Eren’s eyes shot open, immediately seeking out the man standing in the doorway to the bedroom. The man practically _exuded_ dominance, and Eren let out a small whine just at the sight.

“_Levi_,” He whispered, knowing despite the soft tone Levi could hear him perfectly, “Welcome home.”

Levi took a leisurely step forward, his eyes running down Eren’s splayed out body, drinking him in. Eren whimpered at the burning look in Levi’s eyes, just the sight of it was making him even more turned on. He need Levi’s dick in him, _now_.

“Levi, come on. I _need_ you.” He didn’t mean for it to sound so whiny, but oh well. If it got Levi to _touch_ him he was okay with sounding as much as a brat as Levi made him out to be.

“Be patient, baby, you know I’ll take care of you.” Levi had reached the bed, but he wasn’t _doing anything_.

Eren pulled out the big guns. “_Daddy_.” Now _that_ got Levi’s attention.

“I was planning on making love to you, but I suppose if you’re so desperate I can give you what you want. After all, you deserve a reward for dressing yourself up so prettily for me.

Tell me, baby, what you want.”

“_You_, Daddy. I want you.”

“Now, now baby, you know Daddy can’t give you himself if he doesn’t know how. Tell me _exactly_ what you want, then I’ll give you your reward.”

Eren was desperate. He could barely think, much less form coherent sentences. And Levi wanted him to go into detail? _Fine_.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy. I want you to fuck me so hard I can feel you for _days_. I want you to take what you want from me, and give it to me rough and fast. I want you to lose control, to see your face twisted in pleasure and hear your gasping moans as you come. I want you to come in me, to mark me as yours. I want you to plug me up after, so I can feel you in me even after we are done. I want to feel owned, to feel worn out, to feel as though I gave all I could and then some. I want _you_, Daddy, so give it to me!”

Levi seemed to be satisfied with Eren’s answer. “Very well. Then I suppose I shouldn’t deny you any longer, should I? Take off your clothes, but keep the skirt. It suits you rather well.” He stripped himself of his suit, taking his time and folding every article of clothing, Eren instead near tearing off his own clothes and throwing them to a place he couldn’t care to know. Eventually Levi was naked, body cut with muscle and cock dripping with precome. It was thick and long, and _god_ Eren couldn’t wait for it to be in him. Levi grabbed the lube on the nightstand and, after slicking himself up, moved Eren’s hands away from where they had fallen since he had noticed Levi. Levi paused before entering, making eye-contact with Eren with a serious expression on his face.

“Safe word?”, he asked, waiting for a response from Eren before going any further.

“Hanji’s tits,” Eren replied, knowing the words by heart by now.

Levi nodded and kissed Eren for the first time that night, a deep kiss that made Eren melt into the sheets. He slowly entered, pausing at the slightest hint of paint from Eren. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, he was always careful with this part. He stilled for a moment when he was fully in, waiting for confirmation.

“Move, Daddy, _please_.” That was all Levi needed to start a brutal pace, knowing Eren loved it fast and rough. Between thrusts he tried to kiss Eren, but gave up because Eren was moaning too much and couldn’t concentrate enough to kiss back. Levi moved on to sucking hickeys onto Eren’s collarbones, careful not to leave any marks that would later be visible. He wanted to mark Eren as his, not get the silent treatment for a week. Eren was in ecstasy at this point, all the buildup worth it to feel these sensations. He had _needed_ this all day, this feeling of utmost pleasure, of being connected with the man he loved. Of being taken, being proven who he belonged to. He _loved_ this feeling, and wanted to savor it as long as possible.

Levi was harshly licking a nipple, sucking it and lightly biting so he could hear Eren moan even louder. He licked a path across Eren’s chest to his other nipple, repeating the actions there. Even though it brought Levi at an uncomfortable angle, it was worth it to watch Eren come apart underneath him.

“_Please_ Daddy, can I - can I cum? Can I _please_ cum Daddy?” That was enough for Levi, Eren’s begging did him in.

“Daddy, Da-Levi!” Eren’s back arched and his vision blanked out, the force of his orgasm shaking him to his core. He trembled with aftershocks, thankful Levi finished soon after. Levi captured Eren’s lips in a desperate kiss as he spilled inside Eren, shaking with the sensation. Slowly, he came back to his senses, taking in the fucked-out Eren underneath him. Levi shook himself out of his stupor, and slowly pulled out, drawing a while from Eren as he clenched around nothing. Levi shushed him quietly, thankful Eren had been thoughtful enough to leave him a bowl of water and two towels. He dipped one of the towels in the water and gently cleaned them both up, making sure to be extra careful with Eren as to not make him over sensitized. Slowly, he rolled a protesting Eren over to the other side of the bed so he could lay down the second down on where they had made a mess. After Levi was done, he slid in next to Eren, pulling the covers on the foot of the bed over them and cuddling in close. Eren sighed and wormed his way into Levi’s open arms, slowly slipping out from being awake. Gradually they both let dreams pull them in, sleeping contentedly in each other’s arms. It had been a good night, and they both were happy with just being with each other knowing the other was there. Truly, their love, although not typical, was something to behold.


	3. Day 2: Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished it at 11:45 pm Ocotber 2nd, damn am I doing good

There were benefits to being a billionaire. There were the immediate pros, of course, being able to buy basically anything and the status. But there were also less…obvious benefits. One of which was being able to have a room dedicated only to kinky sex in one’s very own house. Most people wouldn’t be able to afford an extra room, much less one with such specific requirements. However, Levi wasn’t most people, so damn if that room wasn’t one of his favorite parts of his penthouse. And damn if Eren didn’t love it too.

It was a well-stocked room; it had sex toys galore, various BDSM equipment, handcuffs, blindfolds, all that shit. It also was home to a king-sized bed, with fluffy pillows, soft sheets, and a mattress that felt like heaven. But there was one star of the show that night: the ropes.

Eren loved being tied up, let that be said. The feeling of being restrained, completely submissive, to have all his trust lie in Levi. Him not being able to choose what he was to do, letting Levi have complete control over him. It was bliss, a relief, and pleasure all in one. Having the stress taken off his shoulders, knowing he no longer was able to decide what was going to happen to him or to the world. But also the feeling of the ropes on his skin, the sensation of being completely open and exposed, and having nothing he could do about it.

And Levi loved tying Eren up, and seeing him bound by the ropes he had had made specially for Eren. He loved knowing it was at his hands that Eren had been restrained, it was to him Eren had given all his trust. The feeling of absolute dominance over someone, over _Eren_, was something he could never get enough of. Eren looked so pretty, too, the black ropes contrasted beautifully with Eren’s tan skin and he was tied up in such a way that Levi could see everything, but Eren was still comfortable. It was their favorite position, with Eren on his back and his wrists tied to his ankles, rope criss crossing over his chest and back. It turned Levi on _so damn much_.

After admiring a squirming Eren, Levi began to approach him, making sure to take in all Eren had to offer. He made a detour to the small table they had near the bed, choosing the lube that warmed quickly. He knew how quick it drove Eren mad. Eren watched him the whole time, craning his neck as much as he could and waiting in anticipation. Levi took his time, gazing down at Eren’s body, naked save for the ropes.

He ran his fingers lightly from Eren’s neck to his pelvis, deviating from his path to circle Eren’s nipple and pinch it slightly, switching over to the other once Eren began to twitch. Levi stroked Eren’s skin, making long, slow movements down his chest. By the time he had reached Eren’s hips, Eren had been shifting about, desperate to get friction where he needed it most. Levi ignored his silent pleas, instead reverently touching the skin near it. Eventually, after teasing Eren for a little bit longer, he wrapped long fingers around Eren’s dick, Eren bucking up as much as he could. A shudder wracked his body, but Levi went no faster.

After a few long, slow strokes Levi released his dick. Eren whined, but stopped as he saw Levi lubing up his fingers with the lubricant Eren had forgotten about. Eren knew, although he wanted the instant pleasure of Levi’s hand around his dick, that letting Levi do as he pleased would pay off in the long run. So he waited silently, save for his quick breathes.

“Eren, baby, do you want my fingers in you? Do you want me to stretch you out and prepare you for me cock?” Levi’s voice came out in a deep murmur. Although he was asking Eren questions, he phrased them more as demands. Demands for Eren to answer him, so he could know for sure what he was about to do was okay.

Eren nodded frantically, but remembered quickly he needed his words or Levi would not respond as he wanted. “Yes, Daddy, I want that. I want whatever you want.”

Levi hummed lowly, kneeling on the bed between Eren’s legs. He slowly parted Eren’s cheeks with the hand without lubricant, using the other to trace Eren’s rim. Eren waited, but Levi did not seem to intend to go deeper anytime soon. As soon as Eren’s breathing calmed down and he relaxed, Levi thrust in to the first knuckle. All though the intrusion took him by surprise, it did not hurt Eren, and for that he was thankful. As much as he was a masochist, unnecessary and accidental pain was not his favorite.

Quickly, Eren adjusted to the finger, enough that Levi could thrust it all the way in. After that Levi made quick work of preparing Eren for another finger, and when he felt Eren was ready, he inserted a second, rubbing Eren’s hip so he could relax. Levi began scissoring the two fingers when Eren was loose enough, and slowly slid in a third when Eren began to move his hips in impatience. By the time he was done, Eren was very ready to have Levi’s cock in him, and glared at Levi slightly due to him not seeming to share Eren’s eagerness. Levi settled between Eren’s parted legs after he had finished lubing up his cock, gently stroking Eren’s thighs so he could relax. When Levi deemed Eren ready, he slowly pushed in, making a muffled groan at how tight he was. Eren moaned openly, the feeling of being filled overloading his senses in the best way.

“_Yes_,” Eren sighed, and Levi took that as his cue to begin thrusting. He quickly built up a rough pace, Eren’s moans and whimpers a beautiful symphony to his ears. He captured Eren’s lips in a strong kiss, both of them trying to keep it between their pants and moans. Eren was writhing underneath him in a helpless manner, desperate to hold Levi but unable to do so due to his restraints. He made up for it by kissing Levi with passion, trying to throw all his pleasure and love into the kiss. He knew Levi received it by the loud groan that sounded from his throat. Their kiss turned desperate, and as they lost themselves in it Levi’s pace quickened.

Eren knew he wouldn’t last long, he had been riled up ever since Levi had brought out the rope. The buildup combined with the pleasure pushed him towards his impending orgasm and he tried to get out a notice to Levi between his shaking breaths and whimpers. Levi seemed to understand and began to thrust with even more force, which Eren had not believed possible.

That was it for Eren, and he threw his head back and _screamed_, immensely grateful for the soundproof walls. The feeling of Eren clenching around his dick and the sight of Eren painting his chest with his own cum triggered Levi’s own orgasm, and he spilled inside Eren with a harsh bit to Eren’s collarbone, one that would certainly leave a mark later.

After Levi pulled out he began to care for and cleanup Eren, making quick work of the ropes. As he went to fetch a washcloth from the adjoining bathroom, he was stopped by a weak grip on his wrist. He turned with a questioning look to Eren, who was tiredly smiling.

“I just want to say…you got mad dick game.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a break from the sappy shit last chapter


	4. Day 3: S&M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren use their sex room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted halfway through reading a different BDSM fanfic for another ship

Eren had had enough. He had wanted Levi’s dick in him like  _ yesterday _ , and it wasn’t going to happen. He knew that he should sit there and wait quietly for Levi to finish up his work, but he was working from home, and everyone knew home was meant for having sex, not work, right?

So yes, Eren knew all that, but that stop him from being very, very impatient. Eren knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it, whether Levi was happy with it or not. Well, in theory it would all work. Eren would seduce Levi with his batting eyelashes and dirty words, Levi would become so entranced he would do whatever Eren would say and _bend him over the desk and fuck Eren so damn hard he was seeing stars_. However, reality would not work out that way. And Eren knew that, too, but that didn’t stop him from attempting to entice Levi anyway. Jean didn’t call him a suicidal bastard for nothing, after all.

“Levi, I’m feeling pretty lonely over here. Join me?”, Eren let his words flow out sweet as honey, but knew it was futile, as Levi’s willpower and sheer stubbornness had stood up to far greater temptations. And so, despite Eren’s best efforts, Levi ignored him.

Eren huffed, annoyed. He got from his seat on the couch, approaching Levi’s desk. It was Levi’s fault for putting a couch in his home office, anyway, if he didn’t want Eren to bother him while he was working he shouldn’t have provided such a comfortable piece of furniture for Eren to lay on.

Eren swayed his hips as he walked towards Levi’s desk, attempting to catch Levi’s eye. It didn’t do much, though, as Levi was still wholeheartedly focused on his work. This only caused Eren to work harder, and he leaned on Levi’s chair so he could be as close to him as he could without outright sitting on Levi’s lap.

No matter what Eren did, Levi did not break his concentration from his work, and Eren began to get frustrated.

“Daddy, don’t you want to play with me instead of doing all this work? You would have _such_ a better time,” Eren breathed out, lips next to Levi’s ear. This seemed to get a reaction, a slight twitch of Levi’s eye. Although it wasn’t as positive as Eren had wanted, he still internally celebrated, and his actions just got bolder.

Eren decided to go in for the kill. He spun Levi’s chair around so he was facing him, forcing Levi to look at him. Levi did not appear to be as tempted as Eren had hoped, and instead seemed to be frustrated. Frustrated enough Eren slightly began to wonder if he should have just done what Levi had told him to do and been patient.

“You want me to play with you? _Fine_. Let’s play.” Levi abruptly stood up and grabbed Eren’s wrist, dragging a surprised Eren (who was still trying to process the chain of events) out of the room.

By the time Eren had come to his senses Levi was opening the door to their sex room. He roughly pulled Eren inside and practically threw him on the bed. Eren bounced a little and began to really realize what he had gotten himself into. _Fuck_, this was going to be interesting. And hell if Eren wasn’t excited.

“Strip.” Levi’s voice came out deep, the command making a shiver down Eren’s spine. Goddamn did Eren love when Levi got authoritative. Eren lost himself in that one word, feeling the effects of Levi’s tone sink deep into his bones.

Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren abruptly realized Levi had actually told him to do something. He rushed to get out of his shirt, tugging in a frustrated manner when it got stuck in his careless rush. Levi went to the shelved they had on the other side of the room when he saw Eren was complying with his order. He contemplated bringing out toys, but decided punishing Eren using on his own would be better.

By the time he turned back around Eren had managed to successfully wriggled out of his clothes, having thrown them in a pile beside the bed. Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste, but figured he could be bothered with it later. For now, he decided to give Eren his full attention. After all, that was what Eren had seemed to want.

Eren was looking at Levi expectantly, waiting for what he would do with slight trepidation. While he knew Levi would not hurt him carelessly, he also knew Levi was practically the definition of a sadist. Eren had no objections to it, though, being fully aware of his deep love for sexual pain. A masochist in its true form.

Levi, after observing Eren for a moment, suddenly moved and pushed Eren flat onto the bed. Eren’s back hit the mattress with a slight exhale, him not expecting the unforeseen action. Levi wasted no time in pinning Eren down by his wrists, capturing his lips in a biting kiss. It was more teeth than lips, and the harshness of it really drove home to Eren exactly what he had gotten into. Levi kissed him for a little longer, grinding down roughly with his still-clothed thigh.

Abruptly, Levi sat up, and backed up from Eren. Eren looked at him confusedly, wondering as to why Levi had moved away.

“Lay on my knees, face down. Ass in the air.” Levi’s tone left no room for disobedience, his gaze expecting.

Eren rushed to follow Levi’s instructions, and settled himself comfortably over Levi’s thighs. He prepared himself for the first blow, but was surprised when he instead felt a hand gently kneading his ass. He relaxed into the touch, letting it sooth him.

Due to this he was surprised when the first spank came, jolting from both the shock and the pain. Levi wasn’t going easy on him, that was for sure. Despite the sharp sting, he felt himself begin to grow harder, the feeling familiar and comforting.

“Count for me. And _do not_ mess up.” Levi was stern in his tone and Eren was sure he had a hard look in his eye, despite Eren not being able to see his face.

The second time Levi spanked him, Eren was more prepared. The sting became even more prominent, and he slightly shifted his hips into the remnants of the touch.

“Two,” he croaked out, even surprising himself at how broken his voice sounded. And to think, they had barely even started.

The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth all came in quick succession, and Eren desperately whined the numbers with a rough voice. After the sixth slap, Levi rubbed the red skin with a bruised hand, the contact causing Eren’s ass to smart slightly, but a welcome relief from the harsh hits.

Eren had begun to grind his cock against Levi’s thigh by the third hit, and he was thankful Levi had not responded to what may have been viewed as disobedience. After all, it was supposed to be a punishment.

When Levi reached the tenth slap, Eren shouted out the number and collapsed against his thighs. He felt exhausted in the most desirable way, thankful he had managed to keep count correctly. However, the rough treatment was not yet over.

“On your knees on the floor next to the bed. Let’s put that disobedient mouth to good use.” Eren hurried to comply, and fell on his knees as soon as he slid off the bed. He watched Levi settle himself on the edge greedily, watching with eager eyes as Levi unbuttoned his pants. When Levi had his dick out and in his hand Eren shifted forward, waiting for the go ahead.

“Do it, slut.” Eren responded immediately, quickly taking Levi’s cock into his mouth and sinking down to the base. He knew he should have started off differently, with teasing licks and small sucks, but he was too excited to go slow. Besides, who didn’t like being deep-throated?

Levi let out a small groan and roughly grabbed Eren’s hair, forcing his neck at an awkward angle. Eren didn’t care in the least, him being uncomfortable the last thing on his mind.

Levi began to give slow thrusts into Eren’s mouth, sinking as deep as possible. Gradually he quickened his pace, roughly using Eren’s hair to guide him back and forth. Eren loved this, the feeling of being used for Levi’s pleasure. It wasn’t a punishment in the slightest, and Eren was sure Levi was aware. Didn’t make it any less fun to play along with, though.

Levi was nearing his orgasm, a clear tell by his grip on his control slowly loosening. He began to fuck Eren’s mouth harder, and his groans were becoming more and more loud. When he finally came he did so deep into Eren’s mouth, with Eren swallowing all of it. Levi collapsed back on the bed, exhausted, after sliding his spent dick from Eren’s mouth. His sweat had soaked through his shirt, but he didn’t even seem to notice. Blearily, he looked down at Eren, who was shifting uncomfortably with a raging hard-on. When they made eye contact Eren tilted his head in a questioning manner.

“So…do I get to come or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't this a fun read


	5. Day 4: Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren likes Levi's come. That's it. That's the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: They haven't used condoms yet for reasons I think I stated in this chapter. That doesn't mean you also shouldn't! Stay safe, people.

Eren was a comeslut. It was just a fact; the sun is bright, the grass is green, Eren likes come. Hell, he even had a shirt announcing it. And what was not to love? Eren enjoyed all aspects of it. The feeling of being marked, how it looked on him, even the taste. Eren loved many things in the world, but damn was it up there. Especially Levi’s. And Levi found Eren’s love of his cum quite the turn on, so overall, it worked out.

Of course, Eren did not typically indulge in his kink because protection is important, kids. Or at least he didn’t before Levi. After about a year they began to not use a condom, but that was only when they knew Eren would be home (or at least able to wear a butt plug) until it was entirely out. And they only were okay with it even then because they were exclusive and both clean.

But nevertheless, come was still a major factor of their sex life. And that lead to Eren desperately sucking Levi off, eager for Levi’s come.

It wasn’t a hasty blowjob, Eren was in no rush. Levi had arrived home, tired and overworked. And Eren had decided the proper way to reward Levi was with a blowjob (although he’d have been lying if he said it wasn’t partly for his own benefit). Although it was not as extreme as other aspects of their sex life, a simple blowjob was no less fun, and just what Levi needed.

And so, Eren led Levi to the couch in the living room, pushing him down gently to sit on the cushion. Levi settled in a comfortable position, and opened his legs for Eren to sit between in preparation for what was to come. Eren laid a pillow on the ground for him to kneel on, and promptly began to press light kisses to Levi’s clothed thighs. He started at his knees and worked his way up, avoiding where he knew Levi wanted it most. Eren teased Levi until he sensed Levi began to get restless, at which point he unbuttoned Levi’s pants, nuzzling against the inside of his thigh and glancing up to make eye contact. After holding Levi’s gaze, he began to seriously get to work, and slid down the zipper, he himself being impatient to get to the main act.

Levi lifted his hips to aid Eren in pulling down Levi’s pants and underwear. His cock was a little bit more than flaccid, but Eren sought to bring it to full hardness soon. He sat back, admiring the length and girth; Levi was truly blessed in that aspect. After pausing for a moment, Eren sprang into action, and wrapped a hand around Levi’s dick. He gave it a few strokes, then gave a long, slow lick up the underside of Levi’s dick. Levi gave a loud groan, tension seeping out of his body. This only served to encourage Eren, who gave a few more licks, making sure to take his time to bring his tongue over all of Levi’s dick.

After bathing Levi with his tongue, Eren began to up his game. He covered the head of Levi’s dick with his mouth, moaning at the feel of Levi’s dick. Levi responded with a sharp groan, head falling against the back of the couch. Eren began to take Levi deeper with each bob of his head, sucking Levi down until he got to the base. There, Eren had to take a moment, as although his gag reflex was nonexistent, he still needed to focus on breathing through his nose. As he increased the speed of his sucks Levi’s moans grew louder, and Eren looked up at him through watery eyes.

Levi began to twitch, a telltale sign his orgasm was approaching. Eren responded by focusing even harder on bringing Levi pleasure, and he made eye contact with Levi throughout it, knowing how much Levi loved his eyes.

“Fuck, baby, keeping going. Just like that, yeah.” Levi was beginning to ramble, his hips slightly thrusting into Eren’s mouth. Eren took it all, only trying harder with the knowledge that Levi was going to orgasm shortly.

“_Yes_, baby, _yes_, I’m gonna-I’m gonna come all over that pretty face, yeah baby, just like that, let me mark your pretty little face with my cum.” Eren pulled his mouth off Levi’s dick, instead choosing to jack Levi off. He let his mouth fall open and closed his eyes, preparing for Levi to do as he promised.

Eren knew Levi had orgasmed when he felt hot come hit his face and land in his open mouth. Gradually, Levi’s panting breaths slowed down, and Eren waited patiently for him to come to his senses. Eren felt Levi gently wiped away what landed around his eyes, and Eren opened them when he knew the come would not get into his eyes. Eren opened his mouth even wider and stuck out his tongue, a silent question being asked.

Levi relented and placed his fingers in Eren’s mouth, letting him lick the come off of them. When Eren had finished thoroughly cleaning Levi’s fingers with his tongue, he wiped the cum off his face with his own hand and busied himself with cleaning it off. He hummed happily, enjoying the taste of Levi’s come and making sure to get all of it. Although it wasn’t the most effective way of cleaning off his face, he liked it, and closed his eyes contentedly.

Levi enjoyed watching Eren eat his come, too. If he hadn’t just orgasmed he probably would have been hard again just from the sight. Seeing Eren thoroughly enjoying being marked as Levi’s lit a fire in his heart and made him watch happily. Levi was fixated on the sight of Eren loving the taste. Not only had he let Levi mark Eren with his cum, he was also eating it. It was nearly too much for Levi.

When Eren had finished, he rose from his kneeling position. Although the pillow had helped, his legs were still sore from being in the position. He settled himself in Levi’s lap, content to just be with each other. He had certainly succeeded in making Levi relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote over 1,000 words within an hour. And this is 2 pages, most of these chapters have been like 5. I'm winning

**Author's Note:**

> Well ain't this a beauty... Also this was 5 pages long, I don't know why it looks so short


End file.
